The present invention relates to vehicle tire identification for systems that provide tire information. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement that associates a tire identification with a tire location.
A typical remote automotive tire condition monitoring system includes a plurality of tire-based sensory transponders and a central, vehicle-based arrangement. The sensory transponders include a component that senses a tire condition, such as tire inflation pressure or tire temperature. Each transponder is capable of outputting a coded transmission that conveys sensed tire condition information and an identification for reception by the vehicle-based arrangement. Within the vehicle-based arrangement, an electronic control unit (xe2x80x9cECUxe2x80x9d) processes the conveyed information and controls provision of information regarding the sensed tire conditions to a vehicle operator. During operation of such a system, the vehicle operator is readily notified of a current tire condition, such as a low inflation pressure in a tire.
In order for the vehicle operator to comprehend which tire currently has a condition of interest (e.g., a low inflation pressure), the information provided to the vehicle operator must unambiguously identify the location (e.g., right front) of the tire that has the condition of interest. In order for the ECU to provide such tire location information, the ECU has a memory that stores tire identification information for comparison with the identification conveyed from the transponder. Also, within the memory, a certain tire location is associated with each stored tire identification. Thus, once a provided identification is matched to a stored identification, a location on the vehicle is associated with the provided tire condition information. Accordingly, the operator is made aware that the tire at a certain location (e.g., right front) has the certain condition (e.g., low inflation pressure).
Changes routinely occur regarding the tires and/or transponders that are associated with a vehicle. The changes can result in new, different transponders being associated with the vehicle, or a rearrangement of the locations of the transponders, via rearrangement of the tires. Some examples of such changes occur when one or more new tires with new transponders are mounted on a vehicle (e.g., the placement of the initial set of tires during vehicle manufacture or replacement of one or more tires), when the tires are rotated during routine maintenance, or when a transponder is replaced on an existing tire. It should be readily apparent that new/modified identification and location information regarding the tire must be provided or xe2x80x9ctaughtxe2x80x9d to the ECU.
In order to accomplish the xe2x80x9cteachingxe2x80x9d of the tire identification information to a vehicle-based portion, one known tire identification system is placed in a xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d mode via actuation of pushbutton(s) on an operator-accessible information panel of the vehicle-based portion. During the learn mode, the vehicle-based portion is in a ready state to receive a distinctive xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d mode signal transmitted from each of tire-based transmitter of the system. In order to cause each tire-based transmitter to send the xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d mode signal, a strong magnet is swept over the outside of the associated vehicle tire.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides an arrangement for identifying a vehicle tire to a vehicle-based tire condition unit that utilizes the tire identification. The arrangement comprises means for prompting a person to spin the tire. Means provides a signal to the vehicle-based tire condition unit, the signal is indicative of the tire being spun.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an arrangement for identifying a location of one of a plurality of vehicle tires during a programming sequence of a tire condition monitoring system. The arrangement comprises means for providing a signal that is indicative of the one tire being spun. Means receives the signal at a vehicle-based unit of the tire condition monitor system.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an arrangement for identifying a vehicle tire. The arrangement comprises a component for prompting a person to spin the tire. A tire identification sensor sends a tire identification signal when the tire is spun. A condition sensor monitors a condition of the tire and sends a condition signal. A processing unit receives and processes the tire identification signal and the condition signal.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for identifying a vehicle tire to a vehicle-based tire condition unit that utilizes the tire identification. A person is prompted to spin the tire. A signal is provided to the vehicle-based tire condition unit, wherein the signal is indicative of the tire being spun.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides a method for identifying a location of one of a plurality of vehicle tires during a programming sequence of a tire condition monitoring system. A signal that is indicative of the one tire being spun is provided. The signal is received at a vehicle-based unit of the tire condition monitor system.